Afternoon of Fascination
by Sugary-B
Summary: Hibari's dreading having to supervise the afternoon detention but Mukuro manages to change the situation in to something quite interesting.


_**AN **__Sorry I couldn't post this up sooner! I had no internet for about two months TT_TT But it's here now and so I am! I was bombarded with a rush of overwhelming khr feels when I was re-watching some of the episodes and this is what resulted from it. I'm surprised I didn't get in to this pairing from before! Along with Belfran, I enjoy seeing 1869 interaction, heheh. I have no regrets about this except maybe could've gone a better way...? *eyebrows dance* Oh well, I'm satisfied enough and I should cut myself some slack since it's my first, and for now only, 1869 fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

_'So troublesome' _Hibari thinks to himself as he yawns in to the palm of his right hand and saunters down the third floor hallway of his beloved and sacred middle school.

He shouldn't even be here, doesn't want to be here. But as his leader of the disciplinary committee status would have it, he's somewhat obliged to be a teacher's first-if not only and the best-substitute for today's detention supervisor. It's more like being a babysitter though since all he'll be doing is making  
sure no one moves out of place, breathes too loud or even shits themselves from his overwhelming intimidating without his permission.

Otherwise he'll have to severely punish them.

Perhaps that won't be much of a bother though because maybe giving out severe punishments is how he'll be able to make the best of the situation that  
feels like a step down from his usual hunt for people disturbing the peace and crowding around. The ones who are looking and just begging to get beat up. Honestly, no one else seems more suited to the job of supervising a bunch of delinquents. Not even the teacher who was originally meant to do it but  
instead took off down the hallway, stumbling over his too-quick feet as he fed Hibari some excuse about needing to visit his pregnant wife in the hospital.  
Oh well, whatever. That teacher, who happens to teach a full class of students about literature on a daily basis, lost Hibari's respect in that second. Hibari stood for consistency and as a result of that, he didn't think much of anyone who abandon their responsibilities. He himself could have had plans for today. What then? How would the incompetent teacher have been able to get away? It's not like Hibari's sharp eyes had missed the small but noticeable grin of  
relief on the teacher's face as he quickly fled down the hallway just before he could descend down the stairs.

If only having other engagements was the case. Sadly no, because Hibari isn't exactly the outgoing type (unless he's out patrolling), or the socialising with people type, or the fan of gatherings type (he would say 'crowding', mind you of course) or the anything other than filling out paperwork and taking naps on the couch in the committee room and on the school rooftop type. To anyone else it probably wouldn't look like much but it's enough for Hibari. But now even  
the simple kind of pleasures in life are being stripped from him so mercilessly.

Hibari lets out another groan and thinks the sooner he gets through this better. When he steps in to the room that's like a prison cage for the troublemakers he'll lay it all down for them with no room for if, and or any but's to slip through any dirty cracks. _'No disruption, noise or movement of any kind or you'll be bitten  
to death'_. It's a good promise and it's always delivered superb results. And personally speaking, Hibari's always been a bit of a sadist when it comes to cornering delinquents. He enjoys it; the way their skin becomes populated with goosebumps as it throbs against the cold, hard body of his metallic twins tonfas, the way their flesh turns a sore red or disturbed people from the blows and the fear that shadows over in their eyes as they suddenly regret  
everything they've done leading up to the last moments of their life.

Hibari feels himself grinning, and now a part of him is actually looking forward to this afternoon's detention.

Finally, he reaches the classroom at the end of the hallway where the detention is being held. And the first thing he notices is the head of silver hair that  
can only belong to the familiar student slumped back in a chair at a desk in the third row at the back on the right near the window.

"Oh, so you're here, Hayato Gokudera." Hibari says in acknowledgement. "I thought today's class of delinquents might surprise me but you being here  
is hardly breaking news."

"Tch, like I care!" Gokudera snaps, arms folded in blatant protest. "It's not like I started the bullshit I got sent here for anyway!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Hell if I know! Look yeah, I got in to a fight with some guy and broke his jaw or something, maybe. I don't know! And sure, maybe I knocked out a tooth as well or whatever, but I could honestly care less!"

Most delinquents could care less. But you know what? It's the same old usual attitude that lands these sorts of troublemakers in deep shit with Hibari, said person thinks as he over the main desk at the front and occupies the empty chair and crosses one leg over the other, the authority recently bestowed upon him clearer now. "As expected of someone like you. You have no limits and you lack self control and any proper behavior mannerisms."

"But the bastard was asking for it, insulting the tenth the way he did!" Gokudera defends himself. The tenth would be the Creative Writing Club's tenth president this year, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The previous nine leaders had all caved from the pressure put on them to turn the empty club that never got a second glance around and get it the recognition it needed to keep running, so they quit. Once Tsunayoshi heard he felt bad and decided that he would do his best to make a difference, so he volunteered. And now he's put the small club on a map to a noticeable degree, although the club only has five members still so far. And it's his optimism and perseverance that earns him Gokudera's admiration, loyalty and respect. Which is enough for Gokudera to want to beat up anyone who speaks bad about him.

"Someone is always messing with Tsunayoshi. And it's because he's weak, cowardly and a good for nothing rule breaker." Not intentionally but Hibari has now recognised the creative writing club's tenth president's hyper optimism to be somewhat of a liability. A dangerous risk that for now starts with fires in the school's culinary arts building because Tsunayoshi wants the club to have a bake stall at the school festival. And Tsunayoshi running around the school almost naked because he had a sudden burst of confidence in himself. But what about in the future? It won't be long before the school collapses all together.

"Oi! Tsuna is not-" It's like a clip of shock passes through Gokudera as he realises his slip up. "..I-I mean the tenth isn't weak or a good for nothing rule breaker!" He makes sure to still look annoyed in the hopes of his careless mistake not being noticed by the second party prefect.

Unfortunately, eyes aren't the only sharp thing about Hibari. He mumbles a faint 'hm?' and his left eyebrow rises a bit in question. He has no concern over Gokudera or any matters concerning any delinquents but he just happens to be a good listener. And most of all, it's difficult to miss such a careless slip up when Gokudera is always addressing his club's president respectfully as 'Tenth' and has never failed before.

"Kufufufu, I'm afraid there's no hiding it now." The voice of a third party that wasn't noticed until now says, tickling the spines of the other two-especially Hibari. "It looks like you were about to call your precious club president by his name. Maybe the reason you got in to a scuffle with another student runs deeper than just your respect for Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Oi, you." Hibari calls, demanding his attention. He doesn't want to get involved but he can't overlook how annoyed this is making him. To think that he hadn't noticed Mukuro Rokudo in this room, breathing the same air as him and probably laughing to himself about the situation he had the upper-hand over. It was making Hibari sick. Mukuro always put a playful twist on his words and his words were always said in a way that ensured an amusing reaction from the person it was directed at. In Hibari's perspective, Mukuro was as irritating as delinquents come and there hasn't been anyone he's wanted to smack more.

"What about me?" Mukuro asks, playfully feigning innocence even though he knows he's smirking.

"You had better have a suitable reason for being here, herbivore!"

"Isn't it obvious? I've been _naughty_."

"Name the crime then and be quick."

"Kufufufu, oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Stop your games!" Hibari had no patience for Mukuro whatsoever and it was already showing in the way his teeth were grinding to a dangerous rhythm and his fingers were gripping his tonfas tighter than before, leaving red imprints showing where his boiling blood was rushing to.

"H-Hey!" Gokudera shouts at both of them. He can sense that they're about to fight and knowing him he'll probably wind up getting involved as well. But see, that's what he's trying to avoid by getting their attention. His club president would only worry if he got involved in any fights. "I thought you wanted to know what I got sent here for, Hib-"

"Silence, herbivore." Hibari orders, glaring as he points a tonfa in his direction as a warning. "Don't even breathe louder than necessary or else I'll-"

"Or else he'll bite you to death." Mukuro interrupts. He loves how predictable Hibari is. It makes messing with him a lot easier and all the more fun and worth it. "That's meant to be a threat but honestly it sounds like a tempting offer."

"The hell it is!" Gokudera exlcaims. "Plus the tenth would be pissed!"

"Tsunayoshi doesn't get _pissed_."

"No, but I do." Hibari warns and raises his other tonfa as he gets in a ready stance. "And right now I'm done sparing you two any more seconds to keep on living."

Mukuro chuckled. "Oya? Then by all means, don't hold back on me, Kyoya." The informal use of his first name and the way it passed between sinister grinning lips tripled Hibari's annoyance. And it's just the kind of spicy reaction that Mukuro had been hoping for.

"Heh, very well then." Hibari was grinning now too. Judging how things were going right now it looked as though he was finally going to get something out of covering for that bad excuse of a literature teacher. It's a opportunity too special to pass up as well because it's not often two people with similar feelings towards each other can settle things without the risk of being disturbed by specific things or people of authority (if they even dared to get on Hibari's bad side and risk the shortening of their life span, that is). "Stand up, herbivore. I want a clear shot of the face I'm going to bite to death a hundred times over."

Gokudera became frantic. "Hey, hey! Calm the fuck down already!...Geez!"

"Should I bite you to death first?"

"Bastard! Just try it and-" Beeping began to flow from a stirring in his pocket. His phone had interrupted him but at the same time saved him from getting in to something he would later feel guilty about. Flipping open his phone, Gokudera saw that he had a new message. He opened it in two or three clicks of keys on the pad and began to read words of apology from Tsunayoshi, followed by the hope that he was doing okay and not getting in to anymore fights.

The guilt was sinking in to him at this point now. He was moments away from insulting Hibari and stirring him up more which only would've pulled him in to the fight. But that's exactly the last thing he should want because although he feels like all the concern he gets from his club president is wasted on him, he still gets it. And it'll be wasted more if he ignores it and does what he wants to.

"Whatever, just forget it." Gokudera eventually speaks again, to Hibari who was looking at him with, what he would deny was concern but sure looked a hell lot like it. He was expecting to get in to a second fight but all of a sudden that didn't seem to be happening.

Nonetheless. Fight or no fight, this room was still holding its captives for this afternoon's detention. Therefore Hibari was still in a powerful position to do and say what he thought fit. He let his tonfa-clad arms fall back down to his sides and stalked over to Gokudera, the heels of his shoes clapping with each step.

Gokudera looked up at him, startled. "W-What now? Damn it!"

"Phones are prohibited in detention."

"You're not serious!"

"Your phone, Gokudera Hayato."

"Are you shitting me right now?!"

Hibari gave a short _tsk_ and a brief glance to the side as he resisted the unbecoming and out of character urge to roll his eyes. "Stop wasting my time. Fine, I'll do it myself."

"O-Oi! What the hell?!" Gokudera asks as the prefect's hand snatches the phone out of his own. He hadn't even replied back to his club's president yet and he was bound to become even more worried now. "You've got no right just snatching my shit like that!"

"I have every right seeing as I am the disciplinary committee leader and your supervisor for this afternoon." Hibari says, holding up the phone sitting in his palm with a victorious grin on his face. "You'll get this back at the end of the day. Maybe."

Gokudera chokes at the dangerous use of 'maybe'. "It practically is the end of the day already!"

"Quiet down, or I'll throw out this electronic device that's clearly wasted on you."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! OI, YOU BASTARD!"

"Kufu...fufu...Kufufufu! Kahahahaha!" Mukuro, who had been sat at a desk and quietly watching as the one-man audience, couldn't contain himself anymore. With a hand over his mouth to muffle what he could of his laughter, out came the happy chorus sound.

Hibari pointed a tonfa in his direction.

Mukuro quickly put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, please pardon me. Ah," He pauses to wipe away a tear prodding out at the corner of his eyes. "You're just so fascinating to watch."

"I'm not here to entertain you!"

"Of course not." Mukuro's stopped laughing instantly like a bug got caught in his throat. He put his hand down at his lips were curved in to another smirk to match his amused mismatched eyes. "Because if you were then the situation would be far different from how it is now. For instance, you'd be wearing...a lot less, heh. And you wouldn't be _standing_."

"You're sick!" Gokudera yells in disgust.

"No, imaginative."

Hibari shows another smirk of his own, though it twitches now and then. "I imagine that your disgusting self probably won't make it out of here." He warns seriously. "Still want to test me, herbivore? Or shall I send you to hell right now?"

"What for? I've been there and it's a very hospitable place." Mukuro leans on to his open palm and chuckles like he's caught a giant fish. That's what Hibari is like right now, swimming in these waters, being tested as he so loathes. And all the while he's swimming closer and closer to Mukuro than he thinks. "But I'd like it more if you came with me next time, Kyoya."

Hibari glares so hard, for a moment Gokudera believes Mukuro would implode and his blood would fly across the walls in an instant. "Don't address me so informally, it's sickening."

"Really?" Mukuro asks. He spreads his arms and holds them out, waiting. "Then come here and I'll tend to you until you're better again. Kufufufu."

Hibari was visibly shaking now. He had nothing else to say. At least nothing that would be clean of dirty and prohibited language, which would spew out of him in a blind fit of rage. So there was only one option but there could be no witnesses. "Hayato Gokudera, you are free to go."

"H-Huh?!" Gokudera turns his head in shock, thinking he misheard.

Hibari pointed a tonfa at him, but didn't look away from Mukuro. "Evacuate the room now, or you'll be bitten to death along with this herbivore in front of me."

"...Y-You're insane! Both of you!" Gokudera doesn't have the slightest idea of what's going on. Some detention supervisor turned out to be! He was acting strange the second he walked in looking like he owned everything. And now all of a sudden he was telling-no, ordering him to leave early? What's with that?! It's annoying as well because had Gokudera known that this is how things were going to turn out then screw the guy he sent to the infirmary! He would've just ditched this. The only reason he even came was because the club president wanted him to-wait, hold on!

_'The president! Shit, the tenth! Tsuna!'_ Gokudera was never able to text him back. So maybe he should just leave Hibari and Mukuro to it and catch up with Tsunayoshi. That's more important, obviously. And Hibari's actually doing him a really convenient favour, surprisingly. He remembers to take back his phone (and ignore the unimpressed look Hibari throws at him) and then leaves.

And suddenly, the atmosphere in the room settling between the last remaining delinquent and the prefect changes to a noticeable degree.

Mukuro smiles and says "Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would."

Hibari grunts in agreement but doesn't really mind it. "It could've gone a lot quicker though." He adds as he yanks at his tie to loosen it and begins to undo it's shape around his collar. "By the way, you suck as an actor."

"How so?"

"You took your time with unnecessary flirting when you should've just gotten mad. That way, we could have ran Gokudera Hayato out of this room a long time ago, stupid herbivore."

"Kufufufu, my apologies. But as I said before, you were so fascinating."

If someone was to walk in to this room now and see the two of them, it would be like they stepped in to an alternate, messed up universe. Like the Twilight Zone but more unreal. The exit of one person was somehow the signal to start unraveling a...fascinating relationship that had developed not too long ago between two unlikely and different people.

But not so different that their ideas seem like they're worlds apart when they're in fact not.

Hibari will never admit to this or even speak about it beyond this room. What would it say about his role as a prefect? No doubt the literature teacher he looks down on will return the same thoughts of doubt aimed at his practice. If there were any other better way to tame the insatiable Mukuro Rokudo then Hibari would be all for it. But he doesn't have time to waste for he's not the patience type. Any further talk will lead them to nowhere but in a cycle of routine where one will threaten the other who will in turn retaliate with a wise-ass, flirtation. Hibari believes in actions breeding more results than words. The proof of his belief lingers around his now exposed neck after un-buttoning the top three buttons of his clean, white school shirt. The discarded tie's halfway on the desk behind, sliding off it as moments pass.

Hibari cranes his neck to one side and exposes his creamy neck. He knows how to be playful as well. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. "There are many things about me that I'm sure will fascinate a herbivore like you."

"Oya?" Mukuro hums in interest. He shimmies his hips a bit and with a click, the sound of a buckle being undone, and a short flick of the hand, the belt that once kept hold of his pants is flung across the room. They've been waiting for this since the last bell rang, Mukuro since he came early and masked his presence and Hibari since he realised he was there.

"Stop wasting time and get over here now."

"I should at least lock the door first, Kyoya."

Hibari's vision thins as he glares at him. Screw locking doors! He's never been the patient type and that's not going to change any time soon, especially not now. Hibari swiftly moves across three to five desks, lightly stomping his way over to Mukuro who insisted on being irritatingly playful until the very end. With one hand, Hibari tightly cupped the back of Mukuro's head and brought it closer to his face. And with the other, he nudged him with his tonfa and said as a reminder, "No one will dare to come in here or I'll bite them to death."

"Kufufufu, I'm sure. But there'll have to get in line." Mukuro says his eyes shinning as he thought of everything and anything he would do to the prefect that was finally done swimming around and now right where he should be.

Hibari scoffs at the dreamy-ish look on Mukuro's face, decides it's too sickening to look at and pushes him forward for a rough kiss. Both of their heads turn in different directions and angles-not to find a perfect fit for their lips to meet perfectly, but so they can gain power. And gain hold over the person that's been messing with them for far too long and has kept them waiting, going along with their idiotic act just to fool the outside party-Gokudera-and get away with it.

Hibari pulls away first but doesn't move back far, not while Mukuro's got his hands all over him-around his waist and up the back of his clumsy-looking shirt and cupping the side of his face as if he were a fragile doll. "It seems as though you need to understand self control and proper behavior as well."

"Oh really?" Mukuro asks, skeptical. Call him insane but he was so sure from the way he could feel goosebumps rising on Hibari's unusually warm skin when he was pressed against him.`"Why don't you go ahead and teach me a few things then? Going to hell can wait, I don't mind."

"Fine. I'll be sure to bite you thoroughly," Hibaru squeezes the sides of Mukuro's arm and physically commands him to be the one to come closer and erase the annoying gap between them. "In places that you think will help you learn the best. But watch yourself, otherwise I may end up punishing you instead until you learn how to be a good boy."

"Kufufufu, you truly do fascinate me, Kyoya." Fascinating wasn't even the proper word for someone like the prefect anymore.

But it doesn't matter.

Right now, they were fine with forgetting about their roles and who they were to enjoy this, as mentioned before, rare and special opportunity that no one was going to dare interrupt, at least not for a long while yet.


End file.
